Dragon Breath
by damn-all-potatoes
Summary: Draco and the Weasley's are always insulting each other. But it's fourth year, with all the weasleys at Hogwarts for the Tournament, and nobody warned him about Charley. DracoXCharley? I said I might turn this into a group of one-shots. So, I did :P
1. Chapter 1

Every single Weasley was at Hogwarts for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and it was making Draco Malfoy extra annoyed. Every time he saw one of them, he would call insults to them. Other than Ron, it was mostly because he had been told to by his father long ago. Like a life lesson that had been drilled into his skull.

As much as he insulted and hated them, he knew every one of them by name. There was:

Ginny – 13 and a third year

Ron – 14 and a fourth year (seeing as he was in the same year as him)

Fred and George – 16 and 6th years

Percy – 17 and having graduated last year.

Charley - 18 and graduated (he's probably more like 20, but I'm allowed to use my imagination :P)

Bill – 20 and graduated

Ron and Harry always said he didn't know their names, though they must have missed the part where he pointedly insulted them each using their names. But they were probably far too busy being offended than to notice details.

But because the only time Draco and the Weasleys' talked was when they were sneering at each other or insulting each other – or both – no one warned him about Charley.

So, when 4th year Draco Malfoy met the 2nd eldest Weasley in an empty hallway, he didn't hesitate to insult him.

"Hey, Dragon Breath, did all that smoke cook your brain so much that you've gotten lost." He sneered. For a moment the Weasley just looked at him, before breaking in to a huge smile. Now it was Draco's turn to just stare at _him_. Charley Weasley's smile was probably the most gorgeous thing anyone had ever seen in the world.

"I'd watch who were calling Dragon Breath. Your name _does_ mean dragon, you know." The older boy chuckled. Even with his breath taken away, Draco still managed a decent reply. "At least I'm not so ashamed of my family I ran off to livee with Dragons."

He was expecting a outburst, like Ron or the Twins gave when their family was being insulted rather than just them. But Charley's reaction absolutely shocked him.

He burst out laughing.

Draco stared as the boy literally doubled over in laughter. "I think Fred and George are worse than my dragons," he said, still laughing.

Before he could think about it, Draco realized he, too, was laughing.

Horrified, he put a shocked hand over his mouth. After a minute of looking at the blonde, Charley spoke again. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone I made Draco the-Weasley-hating Malfoy laugh at one of my jokes," he said with a wink.

"L…l…like I'd laugh at one of _your_ jokes," Draco stuttered. "I was…laughing at how stupid you sounded." It was the first thing that popped into his head but he thought it sounded pretty decent.

Charley looked at him, amused, for a moment. Then, out of nowhere, he stepped forward and kissed the Slytherin Prince.

He pulled back after a second, chuckled at the blush on the 4th years surprised face, and walked away.

"See you later, my dragon." He called over his shoulder.


	2. Narrow Escape

Narrow escape.

Draco heard the rumors about the creaures being kept in the forest for the tournament. So, as usual, he went snopping.

He followed Hagrid and the huge lady from the French school into the forest. He was aware the Potter would probably already be doing it, so he stayed barely in range of them.

He heard the dragons before he saw them. Once he got close enough to see through the trees, he froze. Four different dragons, all in cages, roared and blew flames at each other. A black and red one – the biggest – seemed to be trying to kill all the dragon tamers.

"Hit the deck!" Someone yelled, causing all the workers to jump out of the way just as the black and red dragon blew fire… right at Draco.

For a second, he couldn't move. He simply watched the flames barely toward him. Then, something shoved him out of the way, causing him to hit his back against a tree. For a second, he was dizzy from the near death experience.

Until he realized someone was pressed up against him.

"You alright, Dragon?" a voice asked. Blinking, the Slytherin looked into the face of Charley Weasley. The blonde was very aware that nearly every part of the two were touching. Charley's entire body was still pressed up against Draco from when he pushed him out of the way from the fire.

"Weasley…" Draco gulped. Charley gave him a smirk, obviously aware of their positions too. "Yes?" he asked cheekily. "Your smoking," the younger boy said, nodding to a smoldering sleeve of the Dragon Tamer.

Chuckling, Charley backed up from Draco – though only just a little – to rub at the sleeve. "You know smoking is bad for your health." Draco said, in a perfect non-chalante voice. Charlie burst out in loud laughter, causing Draco to grin.

However, the sudden laughter startled the dragon, and it spit fire at them once more.

Charley, almost on instinct, pushed Draco back against the tree to stay out of the Dragon's path. "Thanks for the save," the Slytherin said, breathless. "No problem. Though you aren't supposed to be here. I'll have to escort you out," Charley replied with a sneaky grin.

Together they walked back to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, the close-together trees making them walk so close they were almost touching. Once they were there, Charley stopped them.

"You can't tell anyone about the dragons, okay?" Charley asked him, sounding almost pleading. "Ya, ya, I won't tell," Draco replied, flapping a hand at the ginger. "You have to promise." The older boy stated. The other raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to pinky promise?" he asked sarcastically.

"I was thinking more of something like this," Charley said, leaning in and kissing Draco. The kiss surprised the Slytherin more than the other time, but when he went to push the boy away, he found himself kissing him back.

"So I take it you won't tell anyone about the dragons?" Charley said, grinning at him. Draco nodded, his face more than a little flushed.

"Good, my darling dragon," Charley said to him, and was gone into the forest before he could react.


	3. Ginny's Input

Ginny's Input

"Wow, I think this will be great blackmail!" the youngest Weasley said to herself as she slipped something into her bag.

Suddenly, two identical boys popped up in from of her. "Did we hear blackmail?" the asked her together. She grinned at them. "Wouldn't you like to know," She teased them.

Fred and George whined like children. "Come one," "Just give us a hint," they said, trading off in the middle of their sentences like always. She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Ok, I go some blackmail on s Slytherin." She told them.

They "ohhh"ed at the same time, leaning in closer. "Tell us more!" the yelled together.

Ginny glanced around the room, making sure it was empty. "I accidently walked in on one of the Slytherin boys kissing one of the Dragon Tamers!" she told them excitedly.

"Is that all?" fred asked. Ginny shook her head no.

"Well, the Slytherin boy was kissing an ex-grifferndor boy!" she practically yelled at them. This time, they shared in her excitement. "You know, George, I knew we raised this one right." One twin said, as they sat down on either side of her. "You know what, Fred, I think your right."

The twins ruffled her hair before going off to bed.

"Oh, Malfoy, you and Charley are _never_ going to mess with me again." She whispered to herself, giggling a laugh that the twins had taught her.


	4. First Match Distractions

The first match of the tournament was about to begin, but Draco was rather impatient. So, he went to see them first.

On his way to find dthem, he hurt a painful yell. "Charley!" another voice said, sounded almost ready to cry. Which was strange, seeing as it was another guy. "Someone, get him to the medical tent!" Even from where he stood, Draco could hear the red head's bell-like laugh.

"I can make it myself." He said, sounding amused. "You guys get her calmed down."

Charley appeared at the mouth of the cave that Draco had been staring at, knowing that was where he was. As soon as he saw the red head, his body went into auto-pilot (not that he knew what that meant).

"Charley!" he yelled, running forward. The red head smiled at him, but stumbled. Draco caught him before he could fall on his face. "What happened?" he asked, horrified. Half of Charley's shirtwas burned, alone with some of his hair, and what was underneath couldn't look good.

"One of the dragons…caught me off guard," he said with a smile, which quickly turned into a grimace of pain.

"Come one," Draco said, putting one of Charley's arms around his shoulders and half carrying him over to one of the several tents. "I don't wanna go to the nurse," the Weasley whined childishly, wrapping both his arms around the youngers neck and surprising him.

"Your not going to make me go, are you?" he asked, so close that their noses almost touched.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I'm still patching you up." Charley put his arms up in victory, but a shudden wave of pain caused him to fall forward.

"You idiot," Draco said, catching his and putting him on a stool in the tent.

"Pull of your shirt," he said, finding the magical emergency kit. "You just want me to strip," the Weasley chuckled, but doing as he was told. "You can crack jokes after you aren't hurt," Draco told him, going over to look at his back.

His breath caught in his breath. For a minute, he didn't understand. The burn wasn't bad, only a surface wound, he'd seen worse in the Hospital Wing.

Then he understood.

It wasn't the burn that made him feel as if he couldn't breathe. It was Charley's skin.

He ignored his stupid inner feelings with a roll of his eyes and went back to patching up Charley. Once he was done, he put the emergence kit away and came back to find Charley on the couch. "Hey, Dragon?" the red head asked him.

With a raise of an eyebrow, he asked "What?"

"I really hurt," the older boy said, looking the blonde straight in the eyes. "So?" Draco asked, amazed at how his voice could sound so calm when he felt anything but.

"I don't have to be back for a while," Charley said, giving Draco a meaningful look. It took the younger boy a second to understand what he meant, and by then it was too late. The Weasley grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him onto the couch next to him.

Then, he laid him down, using him as a body pillow. Draco gave an unhappy grunt, but didn't make any attempt to move away,

"You called me Charley," the red head said into the other's neck. "What?" Draco asked, turning his head. They were so close that this time their noses actually _were_ touching. "Earlier, when I first saw you, you called me Charley,"

Draco shrugged slightly, "That is your name," he said. Suddenly Charley broke into a huge grin, and kissed Draco on the mouth. _Again_

This time, Draco wasn't shocked. He was in just the right set of ming, actually, to kiss him back. "You never call any of us by our names," Charley mumbled agaist his lips. "Not…my fault…I…was told to…by my dad." Draco said between kisses.

"Wow, he sounds like a troll," Charley giggled – actually giggled – pulling away for just a second to stare at the blonde. "I think I like my Dragon far better," he leaned in and kissed him again.

Suddenly, the bell went off for everyone to get ready for the tournament.

"Try not to get hurt again," Draco said as he helped the second-eldest Weasley put on a new shirt. "I won't be there to save you from the big bad nurses."

Charley gave a mock look of horror, then looked at Draco funny. "You have something on your face," he said. "Where?" Draco said, fully self-conscious now. Charley leaned in a kissed Draco one more time, said "Got it," and ran out of the tent.

"Weasley!" Draco yelled after him, his face red. He swore he heard the older boy laugh.


	5. Yule Ball

The Yule Ball

Draco huffed and puffed, watching the people around him as the danced. He hadn't wanted to go to the stupid Yule Ball. But he didn't have a choice seeing as he was currently a Ferret being held by Mad Eye Moody.

"Professor Moody," a voice said from behind the teacher. "Professor Trelawney sent me to tell you she needs to talk to you." Charley Weasley said, making up something off the top of his head. "I can watch that ferret for you," he said pointing to the white creature.

Moody grumbled in response, handing over the Draco-ferret. "Don't let that thing out of your sight," he said. Charley cuddled him up to his face. "I won't, it's absolutely adorable."

Once Moody was gone, Charley left the ballroom and went to the classroom derectly over the ball. He turned Draco back into Draco with an amused look on his face.

"Absolutely adorable?" he asked, fixing his hair. "Really?" Charley grinned back at his. "What?! I wasn't going to let an obertunity like that pass!" he said, laughing his head off. "How did you end up in Griffindor with an attitude like that?" Draco smirked.

"The hat nearly put me in Slytherin. But it said I'd probably destroy the school, so it put me in Gryffindor," Charley said, looking very pleased with himself. Draco glared at him.

"Oh, you aren't still hung up over the 'absolutely adorable' thing, are you? I only told the truth," Charley said, with an exasperated sigh. Draco continued to glare at him. "I should have bite you for that," he growled.

A meshivious glint appeared in Charley's eyes. "You still can," he teased.

Much to the pleasure of both of them, Draco did.

Down at the Yule ball, Moody was not looking very happy. "Stupid Weasleys," he muttered. "Never trust a Weasley." He was, currently, searching for the red head who had tricked him and run off with the ferret he had mad out of Malfoy.

Pansy walked up to him and asked if he'd seen Draco around, so he recruited her help in looking for them.

"Charley," a girls voice seemed to come out of thin air, startling the two boys and causing them to jump apart. Remembering something, Charley pulled a mirror out of his pockets and gave it a rather annoyed look. "Yes, Ginny?" he asked it.

"Moody and Pansy are looking for you. They just left and are on their way up." Charley nodded at his sister over the two-way mirror. "Thanks, Gin."

"Oh, and Charley?" she said before he put it away. He looked at her again. "You have a hickey on your neck," she said smugly, before vanishing. Both boys turned pink.


End file.
